


壞事儘發生在午夜十二點之後

by eyhjiulei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyhjiulei/pseuds/eyhjiulei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "Nothing Good Happened After 12 AM" by feriket</p>
<p>Thank Bahh for the translation suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	壞事儘發生在午夜十二點之後

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nothing Good Happened After 12 AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148966) by [ferric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric). 



也許，在遙遠的未來，當艾倫能回憶這段歷史，他會覺得這十分爆笑並因此笑掉他大牙。嗯，阿爾敏應會這樣評論。  
因為在現實中，艾倫才不幹。  
重點是，即使他能在遙遠的未來--當他已經三十多歲並完全對包括在大學包裝裡的一切狗屎事情只想裝失憶，或用懷舊的心情去回顧著他大學時期，可能會覺得這小把戲非常好笑。但，在事情發生的當下，艾倫 耶格爾一點也不覺得這個把戲好玩到哪裡去。

他在他的宿舍房間內並不習慣穿內褲，那是因為房裡暖氣總是開得很強，強到他的兩腿之間都在冒汗。而暖氣是整層樓中央控制，那位被誤導的新研究助理總是非常堅持這暖氣必須保持在高溫所以Nikhil可以「在他跟他的祖國印度分離之後感到舒適。」

Nikhil是從芝加哥來的。（譯註：位於美國伊利諾州，位於密西根湖旁，是美國第三大城市，氣候四季分明，冬天冷到爆炸。）

所以，他的房間永遠都是那麼熱，而艾倫已經習慣完全不穿任何褲子在裡面趴趴走。阿爾敏並不介意。他永遠總是忙於工作，以致他根本完全沒注意到艾倫曾差點把房間給燒了。

真正的重點是，即使艾倫不穿內褲，那也是在他的宿舍房間裡面。而不是在他的朋友把他灌醉之後，還在外頭冰冷的冬天冷風中讓他裸著跑鐘塔五圈只因為他不小心踩了那個很不幸地位在大學正門前的校徽。很明顯的，如果他踩了校徽，他不會順利在四年內畢業，而唯一能讓他的運氣回來的方式就是在鐘塔外裸奔五圈，並且在午夜鐘響前完成。

現在，讓他脫光衣服做一些他認為的笨事，剛開始是很尷尬的，但是，到最後是完成了。

然而，問題是當艾倫意識到讓跟薩莎大概不是那種他可以把脫下來的衣服交付保管的人，很不幸地已經太晚了。

所以，當艾倫在校園裡，在午夜時刻，全身赤裸，快被凍死了，並且感到非常尷尬且羞愧。他真的要殺了讓跟薩莎，如果他可以找到一個不會讓他吊在冷風中的小耶格爾嚇壞校園公車上的一堆人並回到他宿舍房間的方法。

更正，是「非常大」耶格爾。吃我這招，讓！

艾倫正在深思呼救的可能性，但是時間已經是午夜，校園已經空了，他有點微醉，而且他身無長物：沒有錢包、沒有手機......等等，他沒有他的學生證他甚至不能搭校園公車，所以，這表示他必須用走的。

這天殺的真是太好了！

正當艾倫正要陷入恐慌中，他看到有人從愛德門大廳步出。即使他知道他可能會把那個人嚇跑，他仍不顧一切想要尋求幫助，艾倫衝上前去。

「很抱歉！」艾倫大喊並小跑步到那陌生人身邊，覺得有點奇怪因為他現在因為冷風而顫抖，而他的傢伙正隨著他靠近陌生人的腳步左右晃動，這讓他感覺像是變態。這陌生人大概會叫警察吧！而他大概會因未成年飲酒而惹上麻煩，但，那至少他會得到一些幫助而不是完全沒有。

這個陌生人正要拉起他外套的兜帽當艾倫靠近的時候。他看了一眼艾倫，然後，他移開視線並走得更快，他的兜帽把他大部分的臉整個遮住了。艾倫覺得自己像狗屎一樣，但是，那是能在這麼晚的時候看見唯一一個人，而他實際上明早有課。

「等一下！我真的需要你的幫忙！拜託？」艾倫在那傢伙之後慢跑，感覺更像一個形跡可疑的變態即使他真的並不是。「一些朋友給我開了一個玩笑，而我需要回到宿舍，因為我明天有課，而且我真的不想待在校園裡直到早晨因為我不能裸著去上課。」除此之外，他不能在圖書館外邊赤裸地露營。

那個陌生人停下了他的腳步，然後，艾倫也停下了，去保持他們倆之間有良好的距離。陌生人轉頭再次看向艾倫，他眨眨眼，那瞬間他看起來有點訝異，然後，所有一切就突然消失了，他的臉置換成一個惱怒的表情。

「大一菜鳥？」他有著低沈並暗示著一絲無奈的嗓音。四周很黑暗，但是大學的路燈已經給了艾倫足夠的亮度去看到陌生人給他那副他並不喜歡的表情。

「嘿，我知道我現在麻煩大了，」艾倫說。「但，那不代表我是笨蛋菜鳥。」  
「你是老鳥？」那陌生人不可置信地說，而且隱含了一個惱火的「太好了！」在他的句末。「你在這裡的這些年儘學到些狗屎嗎？」  
「我是轉學生。」  
「狗屎。」  
「我開玩笑的，我是大一新鮮人。」  
「是啊，我知道。」那陌生人翻了白眼。  
然後，緊接著一陣沈默。當另外一道冷風吹拂過來，艾倫顫抖著。陌生人瞬間看起來有點矛盾，然後，他嘆了口氣。「來吧，至少得讓你穿上衣服。」

那個陌生人轉身開始往愛德門大廳回走，然後，艾倫立刻跟上並且勉力叫自己不要歡呼。當那個人開始找鑰匙，艾倫發現了，在建築物明亮的燈光之下，這個人的身高不過才到艾倫的下巴，而且看起來很年輕，也許，才不過大艾倫兩、三歲。艾倫正忙著欣賞那張看起來還不錯的臉蛋，那人已經開了門並兀自走了進去。 艾倫勉強在門關上前一秒抓到了門把。

那傢伙走的步伐小但是卻迅速，快到即使艾倫的腿比他常也得用小跑步才跟得上。建築物裡則是除了陌生人的腳步聲之外是一片死寂，而艾倫在想是否要適合開啟一個話題。

「工作到很晚。」艾倫把他觀察這男人唯一所知的事說出來。  
「感謝你們這群屎一般的新鮮菜鳥，還有你們那幾千封電子郵件，只為了詢問課堂上會教些什麼，就算我已經上傳了課程綱要，」那個男人說。所以，這個男人有教大一的課程。這人如果不是教授，就是研究生，當然這人看起來太年輕不可能是教授，所以他應該是個研究生。

艾倫迅速地把這個事實在他的腦海裡存檔。  
所有的對話就結束了，而艾倫試圖在找尋另外一個開始時，男人打開了通往階梯的門。「我以為他們把所有建築物都裝上了感應卡裝置。」  
「不，沒有，」那個男人說。「只是嘗試裝上感應卡裝置，拿走幾乎所有人的鑰匙，然後才發現這個建築物的所有感應卡裝置完全無法運作。」  
「所以，你很幸運。」艾倫說。  
「我只是比較聰明，早就認知到那些裝置感應卡傢伙的工作效率，所以我留住了我的鑰匙。」  
「所以......」艾倫開始說話，有點喘因為這個男人爬階梯的速度很快，距離他已經四階以上，而他幾乎很難跟上。「我們為什麼不使用電梯？」  
「它在八樓，而我不想等。」  
但是，等待大約只會花掉一分鐘。  
「好吧！」艾倫喘息著，感到非常鬆了口氣，當他們終於到達五樓。他們在電梯後左轉，並且在微亮的走廊中繼續行走。研究的海報跟通告板上被很多廣告淹沒，艾倫完全無法知道後面是否有個木板掛在牆上。他們在一個有著很多螢光色彩標簽的世界地圖之後左轉，然後停在第一道門—541號。

男人把他的兜帽取下，並用他的手耙過他那濃密的黑髮後用不同支的鑰匙打開了門。  
捺開了在門邊的電燈開關，然後一間在左邊有面對著大型的投影布幕可坐十人以上的會議桌、十分寬敞的辦公室出現在艾倫的眼前。在房間左邊的小角落有個木桌，剛好圍繞著其中一個窗戶。

艾倫正忙著欣賞圍繞著牆、滿是書跟各種書卷系列的書櫃，當那男人直接走進在他桌子旁的一組高大的鐵製抽屜櫃，最上面抽屜的把手掛著一件非常好看的西裝。  
「呃，我是艾倫。」艾倫後知後覺地意識到他們還沒有自我介紹。  
「利威爾，」利威爾一邊回答一邊把西裝從抽屜把手上取下並把它遞給艾倫。  
艾倫想他可能幻覺了，因為利威爾的手指頭似乎在他的皮膚上多做停留，而且第一次見到艾倫的那個奇怪表情又回來了。  
「有這個只是因為我早上有面談。」  
「這裏平常準備沒有多餘的衣物？」艾倫問。  
利威爾瞇起了他的眼睛。  
「開玩笑的啦！」艾倫說。他讓他的手指滑過那有海軍藍細條紋的綠色絲質領帶。「真的可以借這個嗎？」  
「送去乾洗後再還給我。」利威爾說，但是，艾倫已經沒辦法聽進去了因為在如此兩人靠得如此近的距離，他開始注意到利威爾有非常好看的顴骨跟長長的眼睫毛。他的臉頰有點粉紅，大約是因為從樓梯上飛奔而上的關係。  
利威爾比艾倫矮，但是他看起來似乎比艾倫原先想的還要有肌肉。  
而且⋯⋯他絕對是艾倫的菜。艾倫相當喜歡利威爾穿的那件大衣，修身剪裁的深藍色外套，領口彎曲到背後和兜帽連在一起。有領的襯衫從毛衣背心的領口敞開中伸出，順便一提，利威爾有非常漂亮的脖子。  
「在盯什麼？」利威爾問，而艾倫從他的想法中驚醒。  
「沒事，只是⋯⋯」艾倫環視了一下辦公室，「你現在有人嗎？」  
「什麼？」利威爾看似完全被艾倫的問題嚇到，而艾倫沒辦法責怪他因為連艾倫自己都被嚇到了。  
「我現在有三個，但是當新學期開始，我應該會有新人進來。」  
也許艾倫依舊感到跟讓及薩沙拼啤酒時的興奮，因為他從利威爾那邊聽到非常奇怪的事。「所以⋯⋯這三個人都知道嗎？」  
利威爾瞪著艾倫像是艾倫腦袋裡的螺絲全鬆脫了。  
「是，當然他們全部知道。」  
艾倫聽過大學是很多有趣的人聚集的地方，但是，他沒有意料到他會遇見一個『是，我同時幹三個人並且我不害怕承認這件事』。「所以他們像是⋯⋯」  
艾倫停頓了一下，他神智朦朧，無法思考：「所以你⋯⋯他們 ⋯⋯你沒有在找一段認真的關係？」  
利威爾用著體諒的眼光看著艾倫，他臉頰上的粉紅依舊沒消失。他抓了一下他的頭髮：「也許我在小組會談後喝了太多啤酒，因為我完全聽不懂你在說什麼。」  
艾倫跟著他的視線到了回收桶，那邊的確有太多啤酒空罐，絕對多過一個人在一個晚上應該喝的量。  
「我是說⋯⋯你現在同時有三個人。」  
「是啊！」利威爾說：「有些教師大約有十個人或以上。」  
這段對話裡絕對有某些東西似乎對不上，艾倫不太能夠確認那是什麼。  
但，即使利威爾很怪，他依舊100%是艾倫的菜，而也許艾倫依舊太醉因為他的話語在能阻止之前就跳出了他的嘴巴：「所以，如果我跟你約會，你也不會專屬於我？」  
「你他媽的在說什麼？」利威爾皺起眉頭。  
「我他媽的在說什麼，」艾倫喃喃地自言自語：「當然你不會專屬於我，因為你同時有三個人。」  
利威爾原本緊皺的眉頭又加深了，然後，他的眉頭慢慢放鬆變成面無表情，當他意識到艾倫在說什麼  
「我沒有同時跟三個人，我的意思是我現在有三個研究生跟著我工作。」他聽起來覺得很好笑。  
「喔，」艾倫說。這依舊讓他花了一些時間才搞懂說：「喔，所以你的意思⋯⋯所以你不是 ⋯⋯」  
「不是。」  
「喔。」  
他倆之間一陣靜默。然後，「所以，如果我約你去吃晚餐⋯⋯」  
「你毛還沒長齊。」利威爾斷然地說。  
所有的謎團終於解開了，艾倫終於意識到利威爾必定是個教授。但是，依然⋯⋯  
「那喝咖啡呢？」  
「毛依舊還沒長齊。」  
「你教什麼課？」  
「你何不把衣服穿上？」  
「喔。」艾倫完全忘記他依舊全裸，然後，即使房間裡有暖氣也沒有幫助。  
他仍可以思考，只是他的頭依舊有點暈眩，他溫和地把白色的襯衫穿上，那布料擦過他皮膚感覺十分滑順且冰涼。  
艾倫可以感覺到利威爾在盯著他，於是他故意放慢速度把扣子扣上，但是艾倫可以感覺到利威爾的視線很微妙，就像利威爾第一次見到艾倫時露出驚訝的表情一樣。  
艾倫開始摸索領帶，利威爾問：「在做什麼？」  
「綁領帶。」艾倫說，但是他真的不知道怎麼處理領帶。當他上次去他表哥的婚禮，他爸幫了他。  
「為什麼需要綁？」  
「因為我在穿西裝？」艾倫遲疑地說，然後，他才意識到也許穿上褲子更重要，他用手抓了抓臉：「對不起，我的腦袋現在不太正常。」  
「我有發現。」利威爾走向艾倫，然後把領帶抓到手裡並敏捷地綁了一個結：「你喝了多少杯？」  
「我沒有—」艾倫試圖辯解，但是馬上就發現利威爾大約早就知道艾倫會說謊。  
「你沒有要舉報我吧？」  
「只要你不惹麻煩就不干我的事。」利威爾很靠近他，聞起來像乾淨的肥皂。清爽的香味，艾倫想，這非常好聞。  
「喝了兩、三杯啤酒。」艾倫說，不算真的記憶：「這是我第一次喝酒。」  
「最好是。」當利威爾綁好領帶結並固定位置，他的手指頭刷過艾倫的脖子。  
希望那個碰觸是故意的，但也許並不是。  
「我們之前見過面嗎？」艾倫問。  
利威爾的眼迅速瞥了他一眼，是驚嚇的，然後他轉頭，動作太快以致於這個「不是」完全失去了力道。  
利威爾回答：「我們沒見過。」  
「你認得我。」聽到艾倫的話，利威爾的眼又瞥了他的臉，他把領帶綁好並擺正以後，就退後並轉開了視線。  
「我們在哪裡見面的？」艾倫追問，完全不想被轉移目標。艾倫並不認得利威爾，但是他有某種直覺--利威爾認得他。  
「不，」利威爾堅定地說。他說著話的表情看起來有點不太自在：「你只是像我認識的某個人。」  
「喔，」艾倫說：「這個某人給你的印像差到你不願意跟我共度晚餐？」  
「你說的是喝咖啡。」利威爾轉了方向，走回到他的位子，也許是想要拉開點距離，但是，艾倫無意識地跟上。他也許不知道他為什麼想要，但是他有個感覺利威爾是他想要跟隨的人。  
這聽起來比較像變態行為。  
「我最初說的是共度晚餐。」艾倫聳聳肩。  
「好吧，艾倫 耶格爾，你現在把褲子穿上，然後我會給你一些坐巴士的錢，然後，你馬上回家。」利威爾打開了他的錢包並拿出了一張五塊錢美金。  
「你依然沒有回答我。」艾倫把錢從利威爾手上拿走，並塞進褲子的口袋中：「謝了！」  
「我的回答依然是『不』。」利威爾坐在自己的位子上，並翹起了腳：「回家，否則你明天絕對會遲到。」  
他把一個文件從書疊中拉出並打開。  
「你不回家嗎？」艾倫問。  
「我改變主意了。」利威爾解鎖了他的抽屜，並把眼鏡盒從中拿起來，並打開：「我還有很多工作。」  
艾倫發現利威爾戴上眼睛後很好看。  
但那並不表示利威爾不戴眼鏡就不好看。  
這只是代表利威爾戴上眼鏡後，看在他眼裡看起來特別好吃。  
「把褲子穿上，他媽的狗屎。」利威爾完全迴避艾倫嘟囊著：「你不能光著屁股還到處晃來晃去！」  
「喔，抱歉。」艾倫往下看著光著的屁股，他該馬上解決這狀況。  
他再度望向利威爾，他完全拒絕，不肯看向自己，然後，在過去的五分鐘裡死命盯著手中那張紙。  
「嘿，我可以要求最後一件事嗎？」  
他把褲子放到利威爾的桌子邊上，然後，考慮著自己是否真的該做這件事。  
「不可以。」  
「拜託，我很抱歉我打擾了你，但是⋯⋯我保證這是最後了，然後，我就會從你的視線消失。」艾倫懇求著，他知道他大約是有點醉了，然後也許不應該在午夜十二點並不完全清醒的時候做任何攸關日後的重大決定，但是，他內在有某個聲音告訴他他必須如此。  
利威爾看向他，然後，有一小段時間他的確往下瞧了艾倫的某個部位，艾倫慶幸自己尚未穿上褲子。  
但十分失望地，利威爾把視線轉回了艾倫臉上：「所以，你就不會再來打擾我？」  
「是啊！」也許吧！  
利威爾看起來在天人交戰中。「永遠？」  
「是啊。」艾倫說，並同時在背後交叉了他的手指。(*表示說謊)  
艾倫不知道該怎樣形容利威爾的表情。不是傷心或遺憾，但是是類似的表情，也許是失望。但那在利威爾板起臉孔之後就迅速消失了。  
「好吧！」利威爾站了起來：「不要浪費時間。」  
「閉上眼睛，」艾倫說。  
「什麼。」  
「拜託，這又不是什麼怪事，」艾倫連哄帶騙：「這會非常快又簡單，從此之後我就再也不會來打擾你。」  
艾倫的手指仍在背後維持著交叉的狀態。  
利威爾嘆了口氣，然後依著艾倫的要求閉上雙眼。  
艾倫慢慢地靠近著利威爾，他的雙眼描繪著利威爾臉上的每一個細節，從他那對深邃的眼  
，現在是閉上的，到他尖銳的顎線。利威爾雙眼下的皮膚顏色有點深，像是有一陣子沒睡了。艾倫把手指輕輕地環繞著利威爾眼鏡的兩側，利威爾驚嚇於艾倫的碰觸，然後艾倫輕聲地低喃：「沒什麼，我只是想把你的眼鏡拿下來。」  
「做啥？」利威爾試圖表示發怒，但是他的聲調最後聽起來更像是好奇。  
艾倫慢慢地把眼鏡從利威爾的臉上拉起，然後，摺好後放在桌上。  
艾倫之前並沒有發現，但是利威爾在靠近他的左耳的地方有一個小痣，也許眼鏡架遮蓋了它。  
艾倫完全無法理解為什麼，但是他想這樣看著利威爾，利威爾沒戴眼鏡在他看起來更熟悉。  
也許，利威爾完全是他的菜，而這也許是艾倫能接近他的最後機會。  
也許艾倫只是想看利威爾的反應。  
更也許他只是醉了，但是當艾倫用手提起了利威爾的下巴，他的手指描繪過銳利的下顎，然後，他俯身用嘴唇輕吻了利威爾。  
艾倫可以感覺到利威爾的身體全然僵硬了。  
艾倫當然知道他踰越了界限，然後，他退後，準備離開房間，沒穿褲子就算了！  
但是利威爾馬上抓住了他的領帶，用力一扯，然後他們兩個人的嘴又湊在一起。  
艾倫驚愕地張開了嘴巴，然後，利威爾趁著機會把舌頭伸了進去。  
艾倫呻吟了一聲，然後把利威爾整個人抓了進來，雙手爬上了利威爾的背。  
利威爾吻他吻得絕望，像是他已經花了一輩子的時間等待，他吻艾倫吻得像是他們認識已久並深深刻刻地愛著艾倫。艾倫心中的感覺更強烈了，利威爾絕對認得他。  
利威爾緩緩且勉強地拉開了距離，這時艾倫睜開眼睛後才發現自己原來已經曾經閉上眼睛。艾倫看進了利威爾眼裡，然後，他感覺到他的心臟在胸腔裡翻騰得疼了起來。  
「你最好離開。」利威爾低喃，移開了視線。  
「是啊，」艾倫虛弱地說，即使他雙腿已經麻木沒有感覺，也許他移動後會馬上摔個狗吃屎：「呃，也許我該—」他尷尬地指著掛在桌角的褲子，然後，抓起來迅速地穿上。  
利威爾回到他的座位上。  
艾倫把襯衫小心地塞進了褲子裡，然後尷尬地徘徊著，完全不知道該說什麼。  
他完全不知道他為什麼幹了這些事，但是，他只知道他當時感到十分強烈的衝動。  
利威爾太安靜，而艾倫希望他可以知道利威爾在想什麼。  
「嘿，我只是—」艾倫試圖開始，但是他真的不知道該說什麼：「我知道你在假裝你不認識我—」  
「我沒有。」利威爾堅定地說。  
「算了，隨便你。」艾倫說：「我知道這聽起來很瘋狂，但是我有個直覺，我該跟你好好地認識。」  
利威爾並沒有看他，而他並沒有說任何話。  
所以艾倫把這個當作一個可以繼續的機會：「我很抱歉我不記得你，而我因此傷害了你。」  
「我沒有受傷。」利威爾皺起眉頭。  
「好吧，沒有就沒有。」艾倫說，裝作接受利威爾的說詞，即使這根本言不由衷：「不管怎樣，我想要跟你重新開始，重新再認識你。」  
「我們沒有過去，沒有重新開始這回事，」利威爾嘆氣，他聽起來很疲累了。  
「不管，我們將有新的開始。」  
利威爾並沒有回答，然後艾倫依舊癡癡地等著他的判決。  
「我需要些時間，」利威爾最後終於說，「你又再度衝進我的世界，我需要時間好好考慮。」  
「好。」艾倫點頭，完全注意到利威爾說的『再度』。  
所以，利威爾真的認識他。  
利威爾瞪著艾倫像是認識他已久，他看起來像是微笑，但是幾乎又不是：「你該回去了，你明天還有課。」  
「是啊，我該走了，」艾倫說。「等一下，那我該怎麼知道你的回覆？」  
「三週後，把乾洗後後的西裝帶回來，我就會告訴你。」利威爾說：「你知道我的辦公室在哪。」  
「我很期待。」然後，艾倫突然爆出口：「我希望你會說好。」  
利威爾並沒有笑，但是笑意卻在他的眼裡：「閉嘴，快回家，否則你會睡過頭曠課。」

 

***

 

當他回到宿舍，阿爾敏狠狠地瞪了他一眼，因為阿爾敏打的電話他完全沒接到。  
艾倫感到有點抱歉，因為通常是三笠才會有如此的恐慌模式，阿爾敏通常是冷靜的那一個，但是，他讓阿爾敏擔心了--艾倫知道他幹了傻事。  
「艾倫 耶格爾，請千萬別再搞這種鳥事出來了！」阿爾敏疲憊地嘆了口氣，然後終於注意到艾倫的衣著：「你哪邊弄到這套衣服的？」  
瞬間，艾倫想起了某件事，然後，他的嘴裂出了一個大大的微笑。  
「你看起來非常詭異，」阿爾敏緩慢地說：「發生什麼事？」  
「沒事。」 艾倫搖搖他的腦袋：「我只是想到了件事。」  
「想到什麼？」  
「我可沒告訴他我的姓。」艾倫說，然後，想起來利威爾叫了他的全名，「他真的認識我。我們之前肯定見過。」這是個自私的想法，但是，艾倫想知道利威爾是否有思念過他—在這麼長的一段時間裡。  
「你中邪了。」阿爾敏擦了擦他的鼻樑：「算了，早上再說，我累斃了！」  
「嗯。」艾倫說，突然覺得自己完全不累，因為他知道他將會見到利威爾。  
這是個自大的想法，但是，艾倫有強烈的直覺，利威爾絕對會說，Yes。

End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took too long (real life gets in the way).


End file.
